Kahari Powar
Kahari Powar is the current President of the United Nation of Conforti. He was elected on November 3, 2008 and re-elected for a second term on November 5, 2012. Prior to his Presidency, he served as a Senator, reperesenting Zandia from 2000-2006. Early life and career Zandia Council UNC Senate Campaign UNC Senate Presidential Campaign '2008' In 2007, former Senator Kahari Powar announced his candidacy for President of the United Nation of Conforti. He was one of four candidates running in the Reform Party's primaries. He faced off against his opponents, saying that they lack a vision for the future and that he stood up for what is right in his province and he will continue to do so for the whole country. He went on to win the primary elections. After securing the nomination of his party, he went on to face candidates from other parties. He spoke out against the War in Iraq, which had been a primary criticism of President Michaels and hurt the Conservative Party candidate, Joseph Charlson, who held many of the same views as Michaels, so Powar spent most of the early campaign going after Michaels and Charlson. Effectively giving Powar a victory in August to become a finalist in the campaign, but a second place victory, behind Hugo Garcia Garcia held similar positions as Powar in criticizing the President, but the Powar campaign needed to make Powar stand out as a better candidate than Garcia, so they switched focus. Powar began campaigning that he is the candidate that can reduce the deficit. He was quoted during the campaign trail once saying "Garcia stands firmly on issues such as ending the War In Afghanistan, but when it comes to the main concern, the deficit, the overspending, he falls with the others." Powar stressed the importance of balancing the budget and that some "drastic measures" may need to be taken, but that it needed to be done for the sake of the country's future and the security of the economy. Powar also used equality and democracy as important aspects to his platform. Comparing the polls of what people want and what government has done or rather hasn't done, leading to his campaign slogan, "Powar to the People". In November of 2008, after an extremely close race, Kahari Powar was elected President of the United Nation of Conforti. '2012' Presidency Main Article: Presidency of Kahari Powar '' 'First Days' The inauguration of Kahari Powar as the 32nd President took place on January 5, 2009. In his first days in office, President Powar created an executive order to nationally eliminate the death penalty, stating "It violates the constitution's guarantee to life." He signed the bill into effect on January 8, 2009. As he signed it, he said "The last death sentence in Conforti takes place today, the death of the death penalty." He also signed an executive order to immediately withdraw troops from Iraq. As well as repealing the Smoking Prohibition Act of 2006. 'Domestic Policy' After eliminating the death penalty, President Powar signed 2009 Education Streamlining Act, which saved $40 million by streamlining and further digitalizing schools. On April 15, 2009, the Powar Administration proposed new regulations on power plants and factories in an effort to better the environment. On June 24, 2009, Powar announced the closure of two nuclear plants. On September 4, 2009, Powar proposed a new budget outline for the Confortian Association for Space and Technology which including developing more advanced spacesuits, a new moon mission and development for an eventual manned mission to Mars. In a major speech in front of CAST Headquarters he further discussed these projects as well as more federal funding in breakthrough technologies such as stem cell research. In November 2011, Powar requested an increase in domestic military spending for national security purposes. 'Economic Policy' Noticing that Powar came into the Presidency at the beginning of a global financial crisis, the Powar Administration set in place a whole new set of policies to prevent further damage to the Confortian economy, collectively referred to as the Economic Shield, intending to "shield" Conforti from the global economic fallout. On April 6, 2009, the President immediately placed a new set of rules and regulations on the banks in the Financial Protection and Failure Prevention Act of 2009. It included limits on capital and liquidation as well as the splitting of commercial and investment operations for banks. On June 25, 2009, President Powar signed a bill that would cut middle-bracket federal income tax rates from 33% to 29%. The bill also provided an 8% bonus on 2009's tax returns. In his second year in office, President Powar pushed the Tax Reform Act of 2010, which would ideally rewrite the tax code with less loopholes in attempt to lower the deficit. It reformed tax brackets and increased the corporate tax from 29% to 32% as well as increases in the top bracket taxes. The bill did reduce taxes for brackets making $75,000 or less.The bill also introduced several tax increases on tobacco, liquor, and luxury goods to name a few. In 2011, Powar proposed a larger percentage be taken from collected provincial taxes. At the time, the federal government took an average of 10% from collected provincial taxes on top of their federal taxes. The new proposal suggested it be increased to 13%. Opponents of the bill dubbed it as the "skim tax". The bill was later re-written, proposing an 11% tax, which was passed by a small margin. 'Foreign Policy' On February 6, 2009, Kahari Powar signed a bill officially ended military operations in Afghanistan, allowing the troops to be withdrawn over a 3 month period. On May 14, 2009, President Powar renewed the Confortian-American Free Trade Agreement with the United States and expanded the deal to Canada and Mexico. In 2010, the Powar Administration and the Assembly agreed to cut military overseas spending by 25% Powar greatly expanded free trade partners in 2010 by adding Argentina, Japan, and India. In 2011, Powar publicly spoke out against aiding rebels in Egypt, garnering criticism from various groups around the world, including allies like the United States. 'Cabinet''' Family and personal life Category:United Nation of Conforti Category:Nearly Real World